Ghost in a Hallway
by queerindigo
Summary: A victim of a car accident is stuck wandering the halls of the hospital that is keeping her body alive grows lonely and wrestles. She finds a boy that helps her fix it. Reboot of an older story of mine.


I sat on the edge of my hospital bed. My mom had just left, she held my hand for hours staring at my face for some sort of reaction. She was there for three days, barely leaving my side. The doctor came in and told her my dad had woken up next door again and was asking for me. My dad had been sedated for the past two days. He was okay for the most part, his legs were both in casts and some bruises but nothing major, I had gotten the worst of it.

I looked over to the tubes and wires practically covering my body from head to toe. I couldn't breath on my own and was essentially on life support. My parents insurance wasn't going to cover it and I knew if I didn't wake up soon they wouldn't be able to pay for it. Feeling restless I hopped off the bed and went out the door, deciding I needed a walk.

I let my fingertips brush the wall I was walking along as I absentmindedly sang lyrics to one of my favorite songs. I wasn't all that great at singing, but nobody could hear me. So why not?

I followed the halls until I came to the front doors. I noticed the chain attached to my chest lead outside. I shrugged after a moment and decided to leave the hospital, might as well see where it goes. Nobody in the waiting area acknowledged my existence as I walked past. I don't think any of them can see me either.

I felt the chain tug uncomfortably. I looked up and it was weaved around the sign for the hospital. Curious, I took five more steps, to see what it would do.

Nothing happened.

I turned around and started walking backwards ten paces.

Still nothing.

The chain was noticeably tightening around the sign, it was kinda hurting a little bit but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Six more.

The same.

Seven more.

Nothing.

eight mo-"Hey!"

Startled I looked up at the person I apparently backed into. It was a guy with bright orange hair.

"You can see me?" I stared, stunned, into his eyes.

"I can, all to well."

I stepped away from him and turned around. He was tall. And skinny looking. Judging from his uniform he was in high school.

"I could hear your godawful singing too."

Awkward silence.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a girl with black hair, she seemed to be a little bit shorter then me. I am pretty short for my age so I found a small bit of satisfaction that I was taller than somebody for a change. To bad I had to practically die to find one. I think she's in the same high school that the boy is. She was looking directly at me, examining me. Could she see me too?

I hated attention, always have, but meeting these two after absolutely nobody could see me... I found myself smiling. I didn't realize how lonely I really was.

While I was thinking about all that reality didn't wait for me. The tall guy had switched into different clothes, a black kimono looking thing with a sword that had no hilt. He was holding it up with the butt of the handle facing me. A red marking appeared on it.

"I'm sorry but you need to pass on" He went to slap the end of it against my forehead. I grabbed onto his wrist with both of my hands and pushed it back. What is he going to do, brand me?

"And who says I want to?" His glare deepened. "You don't have a say in the matter" He pushed down with his arm and I pushed back again. "That isn't fair!" He growled and tried force his arm down. I pushed as hard as I could and held the offending appendage in place.

"It is so fair!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you two shut up!"

Both our heads turned to look at the black haired girl. She looked less then pleased. "You need to pass on, if you don't, you will be turned into a hollow and kill those you love" A what?

"What is a hollow?" I heard the tall guy grumble something about being ignored and grabbed my wrists with his free hand.

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"Not this again" The dark haired one sighed in annoyance. The taller boy managed to pull my arm free and swung down so hard I thought he'd crack my skull open. I moved out of the way and ran when he tried again. He grabbed my arm and told me to hold still. "I'm not even dead yet!" I yelled in desperation. If what he's doing is going to sent me off, what will happen to my half dead body? Would it die when my soul was gone or would it stay in a coma? I don't want my parents to have to pull the plug.

My throat felt cold, like a hand with silver fingers coiled around my neck.

His eyes flickered to black and gold. His skin turned into a sickly white. His hair went from blinding orange to piercing white. His clothes even changed to white. It was like every ounce of colour had drained from him. His glare dissolved into a sadistic gleam. His frown turned into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

The cold on my neck intensified.

Then I felt a new kind of pain. A burning that dug its way into my heart. He threw his head back and howled in laughter. Like this was the funniest thing he has ever seen. I felt him lift me over his head. My eyes widened in horror. Was it possible to die twice?

My hands gripped feebly to his wrist. I could feel warm blood seep and bubble out from the wounds his nails had made. If he didn't let up soon, my neck was going to snap.

I can feel the weight of the life I have left slipping from my shoulders. The chain on my chest was being pulled on. It hurt. It was gonna rip off. What would happen to me if it did? Would my heart fall out with it? What if I was returned to my near dead body?

"So girly, what would happen if I pulled this off of your pretty little chest, hmm?" His voice gave me chills. It just didn't sound human. I grabbed onto his fingers and tried to pry them off of my neck. He was strong. Really strong.

He pulled me closer to his face. so close in fact that I could feel his freezing breath. He brought the chain up to his lips "I think you'd die, would you like that?" The evil look in his eyes and sadistic grin never left his features. "Do ya?" He kissed the chain and smirked. "You're weak aren't you? You need other people to fight your battles. You cant even take break this chain that keeps you in this hospital. I could do that for you . Do you want that? Hmm? Do you want to die by my hands? Or do you want to live?" He gave one sharp tug on the chain "Gonna answer me?" He dropped me to the ground and yanked me to my feet. I gasped for air and gripped onto his hakama to keep my footing. I felt his hand on my lower back.

"I'll ask again, do you want to live?" I shook and nodded slowly. He dropped my chain and pulled my chin up to face him. "Alright then sweetheart" He jammed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. His fingers traced my jaw in a gentle manner. I felt like laughing. This man was just strangling me and now he was kissing me like a lover.

I didn't resist.

Though I wasn't exactly complaining either.

I let my eyes close.

"'Till we meet again"

Then his touch left me.

Everything was black.

I could feel a softness all around me. And it was warm.

There was a hard beeping noise. Then it started to break into separate beeps.

I opened my eyes and I could immediately feel a huge pressure in my throat. The breathing tube! I reached for it and tried to pull it out. A few nurses ran into the room and one held my arms down and told me to stay calm. The other carefully yet quickly pulled the tube out. I coughed and gasped for air. I rubbed my throat as soon as my arms were free and sat up with help. My head is killing me. My mom pushed her way through and froze upon seeing me. She carefully hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

What just happened?

After a while the nurses left, then a little while after that my mom fell asleep. I don't blame her, she hasn't exactly gotten much.

Looking up at the ceiling I remembered the white man. My lips are still cold. Did he really save my life?

Later, when I was able to go to the bathroom on my own, I noticed that he had left five thin scars on my neck. He really was real.

* * *

I really haven't put anything up in a while, so I decided to polish an old story and repost it here. Personally, I think I've improved a bit since then xD


End file.
